My Older Brother's Best Mate
by whenthewallscomecrashingdown
Summary: So to sum up my life: I'm newly single but in love with my older brother's best mate, who is in love with his girlfriend, Rose and Scorpius are having relationship problems and dragging ME into them, and Albus and Layla are getting married. Ah, life.
1. Chapter 1

**June 15**—

**12:55:** I am so incredibly screwed.

If there was a word for how incredibly screwed I am, it would be extremely long and confusing filled with lots of vowels and silent 'x's and 'q's that only Rose would know how to pronounce.

But, alas, there is not a word for how completely and utterly screwed I am. I'll just have to make one up. How does xouiojxiuoiqoiuaasxoiuweroiu sound to you? Yeah, I guess you're right. Perfect!

So anyway, now that I have created a new brill word, where was I? Oh, yes, I'm screwed.

Now, if James were writing this, when he'd been my age he'd be saying how screwed he was because he had just landed himself oodles of detention. Al would be saying that he had screwed up while asking Layla out. Rose would be saying she failed a quiz (that she obviously didn't fail). And Hugo (well he is my age, but whatever) would probably be complaining about Quidditch.

But I am Lily Luna Potter and I am xouiojoxiuoiqoiuaaaxoiuweroiu for a very different reason: I am in love.

But wait…there's more! Not only am I in love! Oh no, I'm in love with my brother's best mate! But it GETS BETTER! I am in love with my brother's best mate who is in love with his GIRFRIEND! But wait there's more! Said brother's best mate has also already of age and graduated Hogwarts!

Please, hold the excited laughter and applause!

Yes, he is wayyy out of my league. Or even my age group. Or my planet. Or my universe.

But he has those eyes! And that hair! And that voice that makes me just want to tackle him to the floor and jump his bones!

Well, maybe I wouldn't go that far.

A first date would be much appreciated before I jump his bones.

Urgh, mum's calling me. She's not going to be happy once she finds out that I've started a journal again. She has something against them I guess but for the life of me I don't know what! What has a silly little journal ever done to her?

I'll see if I can put off doing my chores for a mo though.

You see, I'm v. distressed. Now that it's summer I'll be seeing more of James than ever! And wherever James is, Josh is always in tow.

Literally, they're like girls or something.

Of course, I am a girl but that doesn't mean that Rachel and I go everywhere together! Going to the loo with your friends is such a stereotypical girl thing to do.

But where was I?

Oh yes, Josh. The same Josh who is 3 or 4 years older than me. (It depends on the time of year, okay?) The same Josh who is my brother's mate. The same Josh who has a girlfriend. The same Josh that will be over at my house practically every day this summer! It's the summer before my seventh year and I was very excited about it until now! Now I have to see him every day and know what I'm missing out on.

Grrr.

On the bright side, my birthday is in exactly 42 days! I can't wait to _finally_ come of age and Josh and I will only be 3 years older than me!

And daddy's birthday is 4 days after mine so we get double the birthday cake! Yummmm!

Oh shitballs—James and Josh have just showed up. Mum's really going to be furious with me when she finds out I haven't done the dishes like she asked me to hours ago….

* * *

><p><strong>23:00: <strong>I am hiding in my bedroom for the rest of eternity!

Well, maybe just until school starts again.

Let me start from where I left off. So, mum yells at me, as per usual, and James gives me a quick wink and does some magnificent house cleaning spell that does all the dishes for me as soon as she leaves the room. Must have him teach me that one…

So then I turn to greet him properly and give him a hug and Josh is standing there, smirking at me.

So I give Josh a hug too because that's how I always greet him and I can't let the fact that I have stupidly developed feelings for him ruin the relationship we have.

And they tell me all about how great their Quidditch team is practicing (they play for Puddlemere United) and I try to keep up with what they're trying to explain to me (Wronski faints or feints or some kind of strange Quidditch move…I usually don't pay any attention when my family talks about Quidditch)

Here's where the stupid part comes in.

So then Josh says something like, "So what's new with you Lils?"

And instead of saying something like "Oh nothing I'm just waiting for either Richard or Tom or Daniel to ask me out," to make me sound, you know, _wanted_ I say "Did you two know that the most popular sport in Bangladesh is cricket?"

So. Embarrassing.

Like, who says that?

Apparently I do.

Luckily, I pass it off for a joke and then prattle on (probably boring them to death) about classes. Then James asks how my break up is going.

He asks that every time I see him and in every one of his letters! Can he not just let it go? I'm perfectly fine! Derrick is just a….fucking asshole.

Alright, you caught me. I just broke up with my long-term boyfriend Derrick. Derrick and I have been broken up since about a month ago after dating since third. I thought we were going to be together forever.

Maybe Josh is just my rebound…yeah that's it. I just broke up with my boyfriend and decided to fall in love with the first good guy that I saw. Josh. It's totally no big deal. I'll be over it soon.

Anywhoozle, I might have also started tearing up (as if the Bangladesh comment wasn't embarrassing enough!) but I couldn't help it! Derrick and I had been together since I was in third year! That was three whole years of solid relationship! And then he broke up with me because he found some muggle girl over the summer!

Brutality.

So then Josh says something sweet about breaking up (I can't remember now, I was focusing on his warm hazel eyes) and then I start rattling facts off about Bangladesh again.

I knew Rachel's obsession was going to affect me!

So now Josh prob. thinks that I'm some pathetic little girl (his best mate's little sister) who cries over ex boyfriends and is obsessed with Bangladesh.

And I thought that I was xuoiojoxiuoqoiuaaasxoiuweroiu before!

Rose just sent me a letter saying that she needed to talk to me...wonder what that's about...Arghh okay, I'm fading here. If I don't finish up soon I'm going to fall asleep!

Good night, I'll keep you posted.

_-Lily_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is set a few years after the My Best Mates and is a companion piece of sorts. It mainly revolves around Lily but as you can see, you'll get glimpses of Rose, Scorpius, Albus and Layla! Maybe even Ethan and Sarah if you're lucky...**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**~wwccd**


	2. Chapter 2

**June 17—**

**19:02:** It hurts to breathe.

If anyone _ever _and I mean _ever_ tells you that yoga is relaxing, don't believe them. It is a complete and utter lie! It's painful! I should have known I was in trouble when Rose started using all these really big words to describe it…that's her main offensive tactic: speak quickly and use big words to confuse people so they do what you want.

So anyway, Rose sent me that letter earlier saying that she wanted to talk, right?

Well apparently "talk" to Rose means "let's rearrange all the furniture in the sitting room so we can do yoga while I complain about Scorpius."

Let me start from the beginning. Rose agreed to come over around noon, and I thought we might go out to lunch and maybe shop around a bit, normal girl things. But then Rose shows up all red faced and angry, saying how much she needs to calm down, banished the couch, and then she transfigured a pillow into a yoga mat.

It went something like this:

_Slam. _Rose walks in, face flushed, hands curled into fists, looking ready to hex somebody into oblivion.

"Stupid…fucking…who….think he is? Overreacting, my arse! I have a right to be angry…dunce…I hate him!"

Me: "You okay Rose?"

Rose: "Do I look okay?"

She mumbles something about needing to relax, takes the pillow that I was using and transfigures it into a yoga mat. She flicks her wand and watches satisfactorily as the furniture begins to rearrange itself .

"C'mon, Lil, you're going to do yoga with me."

I decide it's best not to argue with her and transfigure the other pillow into a yoga mat, setting it right next to her.

She twists herself into this uber uncomfortable looking position, which doesn't even look physically possible and begins to rant.

"It's Scorpius! He's pulling away from me!"

She looked miserably unhappy.

"I think he's thinking of ending it…" she said softly, twisting her body into some other unseemly position.

This couple has been together for _ages,_ mind you. And they took _forever_ to actually get together. We actually had a pool going on when they would finally get their heads out of their arses and actually do something about their mutual like for each other. Josh won, but I think that's only because he's the only person who actually pays attention in Divination.

Let me tell you, they've had their share of fights, but I seriously think that this might be the real thing between them.

But then again if you had asked me a freaking month ago if Derrick and I were going to get married and have babies, I would have said yes without a heartbeat's hesitance. So, bully if I know anything about keeping a man.

And so the entire time, though I know it's selfish and all, I kept wondering why Rose wasn't off complaining to Sarah or Layla but her newly single, suddenly in unrequited love, still not of age cousin. Blargh. I just wish that they would _talk_ to each other. Then Rose would understand that Scorp is _not_ going to dump her and she's just being paranoid and they can go on and give me lots of strawberry blond little second cousins.

Right, I got a little sidetracked there.

That wasn't even the best part of the story.

So I say some reassuring things to Rose which I soon realise is a complete and utter mistake because she started to calm down and realise that I wasn't really doing yoga…and thus she made me twist myself into excruciating poses before I had a breakdown and told her I was a BEGINNER for Merlin's sake and if there weren't some easier poses I could do I was going to get up, limp out of the room, and never ever comfort her again.

So she put me in some "dog" position which basically entailed me putting my arse up in the air about as high as I could get it.

And then they walked in through the floo.

Who, you ask?

Oh, please. Guess who.

The idiots who can't seem to remember that they are OF AGE and NO LONGER HAVE TO COME HOME.

I collapsed immediately because it was embarrassing enough to have my butt up in the air in the first place, but now that it was in full view of Josh, well, that was even worse.

For a second they just stood there, perfectly confused like little adorable los puppies.

"WE…had…a little…bit…of a…crisis." I told them, panting.

And then James said, "Yeah. Where's the couch?"

The couch. That's what he thought the real crisis was. Did he think we had been robbed or something?

Rose glared at him and flicked her wand and the couch appeared in its usual place.

Then she gave James a really rude hand gesture and lifted her wand to apparate away, but the appearance of Al in the kitchen stopped her.

And Al told us that he had really special news to tell us but he has to wait until mum and dad to get home so he can tell us all at once.

And now I'm here…waiting and waiting and I can barely wait anymore because this secret business is totally killing me! And Rose definitely already knows because she's sending me all these annoying looks and it makes me want to shove her face into—

**23:00: **ALBUS IS GETTING MARRIED.

HOLY FREAKING MOTHER OF MERLIN'S PANTIES!

HE ASKED LAYLA AND SHE SAID YES!

AND I'M GOING TO BE A BRIDESMAID!

I hope she lets me pick out my own dress robes…I'm so freaking excited! They said that they want a winter wedding so they have about six months to plan it. Eeep! Rose, of course, will be maid of honour because she practically got them together in the first place…and Layla's older sister Alice will be a bridesmaid too. Layla said that Alice has already been a maid of honour so she doesn't care that Rose took the job…

I'M SO EXCITED!

I can hardly sleep though I know I should because tomorrow I'm going to go work at Dad's office. I'm doing filing and other secretarial work.

AKA: some really boring things to get good pocket change.

Also, I could have sworn that I saw Josh checking out my bottom tonight, but maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Anywhoozle, I should be off to try and get to sleep so I don't fall asleep tomorrow on the job!

Sincerely,

_-Lily the Bridesmaid_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Helloo there, fellow readers. I hope that you are still with me here. Maybe, maybe not. Sorry it took so long to update this story. Anywhoozle, I believe that this story will be 7-10 chapters long. Hopefully. It all depends on how this writing thing goes. I've been known to either update almost constantly or get terrible cases of writer's block that seem to make me take my sweet time on updating.**

**I hope you enjoy the second installment of _My Older Brother's Best Mate_. Please let me know what you think and that you are still with me. **

**Here's to speedier updates and a good story!**

**~wwccd  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**June 18—**

**11:00:** *Note to self: when Dad asks if you want to help him out in his office for some extra pocket change say NO! Don't be fooled into thinking that the extra pocket change might be helpful, don't think that the work might possible be interesting, don't get caught up in the fact that there are multiple stacks of pretty coloured memo notepads. JUST SAY NO!

I had to wake up at 7:00 to get here and so far, I've been on a drink run and filed three case files. That's it. I've been here for three hours and that is all that I have accomplished!

At least in school I can sneak in a good nap!

I think that now I'm supposed to just sit here and look pleasant until the time comes when I can finally _leave_ this hellhole.

And the aurors-in-training keep staring at me all weird-like from their little creeper desks in the corner. They probably think I'm here to take their jobs or something, which is stupid because I have absolutely _zero_ desire to become an auror. But these idiots don't know that…

I bet if I were anybody else they'd have me doing their dirty work. But since I'm the boss's daughter they just sit there and stare at me with their bug eyes continually whispering like they think I can't hear them.

For instance:

Guy With Tattoo _In_ His Ear: Who's the fresh meet?

Everyone else: Shushhhh! That's Lily Potter!

Guy With Tattoo _In_ His Ear: Oh. (Looks me up and down…well from waist to face as that's all he can see from behind the desk). She here to be one of us?

Everyone else: (scattered whispering).

They're so annoying! I know they haven't officially become aurors yet, but shouldn't they know that they have to be stealthy? What kind of auror are you if you're not stealthy? At least a little? A bad one, I tell you. And they're not even trying to be stealthy; they obviously have no thirst for the job they just want to be an auror because that's what the famous Harry Potter is. They probably don't even understand what aurors _do_ anyway.

I mean, fifteen minutes ago, Dad got called out on a field job and for fifteen minutes these whack jobs have been sitting there, twiddling their thumbs until an actual auror comes in and they all rush to pretend they're actually doing something so they don't get called out to do the grunt work.

In conclusion: Not only are they stupid, but they're lazy.

Maybe I should ask Dad to fire them.

Heh, finally! One of the aurors got smart!

Girl with pigtails: Wait! You guys! What if _she_ (insert head tilt and emphasis on the word _she_) is here to spy on us! What if this is a drill?

She kind of seems like the Rose sort of girl, you know the girl uber obsessed with doing things correctly and not wanting to get caught.

In response to this statement, I decided to smirk evilly as I continue writing this. Heh. Sometimes I wonder if Albus is right and I really am evil.

Now the whispering is getting quieter and there's a faint rustle of papers.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

That's what the clock sounds like. Ooo! It looks like one of the little aurors in training has decided to make life interesting for the both of us!

Oh, lord am I having fun! Okay, here goes.

Him: Hi.

Me: Hey.

Him: Umm, you're Lily Potter, right?

Me: The one and only.

Him: Oh, right. Cool.

Me: And you are? (Quill poised, I raise my eyebrows slightly like the conceited bitch I am not.)

Him: Jeffrey.

Me: Do you have a last name, Jeff?

Him: (blushes and scratches the back of his neck, wincing at my nickname for him) McAdams.

Me: Hmmm…(Pretending to scribble in my notebook.) Anything you want in particular, Jeff?

Him: Oh! Ahh…no.

Me: Alright then.

And then he turned around and walked away. I think that perhaps I might have intimidated him, but it's not my fault. If he really wants to be an auror, he's going to have to go under cover at some point. He's going to have to be able to handle himself under pressure. And right now, he's just not doing that. But that's okay given a few days with me, he'll be great.

Yes! That's what I'll do! I will subtly teach them their auror needs! Ingenious! I hear them enough from my dad anyway.

Oh sweet Merlin, here comes another one.

Guy With Tattoo In His Ear: Hey (winking at me).

Me: Hello.

Guy With Tattoo In His Ear: I'm Ryan Michelson.

Me: (nod in acknowledgement)

Ryan Michelson: So do you come here often? (smiling cheekily)

Me: (Against my better judgment—snort with laughter). Can't say that I do.

Ryan Michelson: Well that's a shame. I just thought I'd introduce myself. Feel free to ask me anything, if you need any help or whatever. I'll be right over there (points to his cubby-desk thing that is surrounded by the other little aurors-in-training that are staring at us with gaping mouths and bug-like eyes.)

Me: (smiling) I'll keep that in mind. (fake scribble)

Ryan Michelson: Cool (smiling cheekily as he saunters away)

I think I like Ryan Michelson. He seems like a friendly guy. Poor Jeff didn't stand a chance next to him, unfortunately. At least Jeffie went first; no one could stand up Ryan Michelson. I'm not quite sure why I don't just call him Ryan or Michelson. He just seems like a first name-last name kinda guy. He only exists if you say both of his names…

**21:13:** Just as the girls were finally able to gather up the courage to start shuffling towards me, dad came in and told me I could leave. I think I might retract my first sentence of the first entry of today: days at dad's office can be quite interesting.

I came home to an empty house because apparently mum had some meeting or a game or something. She left a note telling me to fend for myself and that James and Josh would be over soon.

Which they were and they just left a few minutes ago.

I heard them as soon as they came into the house, banging around. When I met them in living room they were wrestling each other.

They asked about my day and I told them about how I met Jeffie and Ryan Michelson all the while attempting to explain the first-name-last-name phenomenon. It went something like this.

"It does so make sense! You do it too! You just don't realize it!"

Cue their doubtful looks.

"Rachel Cavanaugh!"

And then they understood.

See, Rachel Cavanaugh was a girl in their year at school. She was a total first-name-last-name phenomenon. She was smart, she was pretty, she was friendly and she was Rachel Cavanaugh. Rachel Cavanaugh was a noun (That is such a Rachel Cavanaugh), a verb (You just Rachel Cavanaughed), an adjective (That was so Rachel Cavanaughly!) and even an adverb (You just smiled in a Rachel Cavanaugh-esque way!)

And thus they understood.

"What about me? Am I a first-name-last-name?" Josh asked.

I had considered it. Seriously. But he's not. He's just so…Josh. Even James made a face.

"Nah". I told him. His face totally fell too, which was completely heartbreaking. But let's face it; Josh Dawson is not a first-name-last-name kind of person. But I felt so bad for him because Josh is so sweet—one of the nicest people I know. I swear, he could have made Professor Snape smile had they ever had the pleasure of meeting. So, I gave him some reassurance.

"I think it's because I've known you for so long, you know? To me, you'll always just be Josh."

I don't think that made him feel any better though, cause he just made a face at me.

"What about me?"

James scoffed. All Potters are first-name-last-namers, he said. It ran in our blood. Who had ever called Dad just by his first name or just by his last name? James also decided that school professors and best friends didn't' count.

Josh agreed with James on this account, replying with an "Of course," to my question that made my spine tingle.

Then I whipped up some food for them and Josh even helped me with the dishes whilst James went off in hiding or something to prevent himself from actually doing any work (he said he ws going to the _bathroom_ but we weren't fooled. No one stays in the bathroom for forty five minutes unless they have a condition.)

So now they're gone and I'm getting ready for bed because I'm a wimp and I have to get up early for "work" again tomorrow.

Here's hoping for another encounter with Ryan Michelson (must ask him what his tattoo is of and if it hurt getting a tattoo _in_ his here) and perhaps scaring away some other little trainees.

-_Lily the Secretary-ish type person_


	4. Chapter 4

**June 19—**

**09:00: **Thank God I get out of here early today.

Layla wants all of us bridesmaids (me, Rose, Alice and Sarah) to help her get some ideas together so we are meeting for lunch and I will be free and clear!

On the bright side, today I filed 5 case files, so I'm making progress. Maybe tomorrow I'll file 7 and it will just go up every day by an interval of two. Maybe by the end of the summer I won't be sitting around here desperately, suddenly becoming happy every time one of my parchment wads makes it into the wastebasket.

But alas…

T-4 hours and counting.

Maybe I'll just keep a countdown until when I can get out of here.

Rose is coming to pick me up around midday so that we can head over to Layla's together. I hope she doesn't start ragging about Scorpius again, but I'm getting the feeling that that's exactly what she wants to do. I don't know why she and Scorpius are having such problems with their relationship right now. It's a definite "Rough Patch" as they say.

Do people actually say that anymore?

That's what my mum always calls it.

Derrick and I went through a "Rough Patch". Well, then he broke up with me so maybe it was a…Rough End? Rough Disaster? Rough My-Boyfriend-Is-A-Mentally-Cheating-Bastard Situation?

Anyway, so Rose is going to pick me up and then we're apparating to Layla's to get this wedding started! I'm so excited! I hope I don't have to wear an ugly bridesmaid dress. Of course, our dresses won't be as pretty as Layla's…but still. Something green, maybe. Yeah green could work. They're getting married in the winter so maybe they'll go with a Christmas theme or something.

I just hope it's not red. Red wouldn't look good on 50% of the bridesmaids anyways…watch Layla decide that red would be a perfect colour for her wedding. Grr.

But here's another positive thing: all the trainees are out this morning for field practice so they aren't here to annoy me! I saw them when they first came in, but then my dad sent off the emergency alarm and rounded them all up and took them out. He says that half of them won't make it through today.

That sounds kind of morbid, he just means that they'll fail and then he'll have to instruct them and be firm with them when they all come back, they'll actually survive.

Oh great, here comes Auror McKinley; he's probably going to make me go fetch him a drink or something. And thus begins another exciting day at Dad's office!

* * *

><p><strong>23:15:<strong> I can't believe that I haven't had the chance to write at all since this morning!

Usually I try to find some way to keep you updated consistently so I don't have to reach far back into my memory to remember what happened but I just couldn't do it today.

So, I'll start from the beginning.

Rose came and picked me up at the office. The trainees had just gotten back from their "mission" and most of them looked dejected. Well, except for Ryan Michelson who apparently has a smirk permanently etched on his face.

So Ryan Michelson was approaching my desk with his smirk when Rose burst in and said something like,

"Lily! If you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" and swished her hair around.

And I had to roll my eyes and keep myself from grumbling to her and saying that SHE would be the reason we would be late because she's the one who showed up ten minutes later than she said she would.

And then Ryan Michelson said,

"Have a good day, Lily." And then he Winked At Me. ME! He winked at me! I still can't get over it, even all these hours later. It made my stomach flip.

And then Rose, never missing a beat, turned right and around and gave Ryan Michelson the old up and down.

"Who are you?"

And Ryan, bless him.

Ryan: I'm Ryan Michelson. Nice to meet you (holds out his hand to shake).

Rose: (looks at him doubtfully, but shakes his hand) Rose Weasley.

Ryan: (winks at me AGAIN) Well, see you later. (Saunters back to trainees).

Rose then looked at me critically for a few seconds before grabbing me and practically shoving me out of the office. Then she proceeded to lecture me on how everybody is not what they seem and that seeming super nice guys can knock you up and leave you by yourself. Or at least she said something to that effect, I'll be honest I wasn't exactly paying attention. I think I zoned out around the time she said "Now, Lily, I know that sometimes men are really attractive…but they can also be attractive douchebags."

Trust me, it was all downhill from there.

Then I went to Layla's and she said that she's decided she's going with the White Christmas themed wedding. So basically the decorations are going to be white and silver and our bridesmaids dresses are going to be silver too!

I'm really excited now because silver is a very pretty colour and I think that might actually look good on all of us bridesmaids. I can just see it now…it's going to look so pretty! Layla's going to be gorgeous…and I got a closer look at her ring, which is beautiful. I never knew my brother had such good taste in jewelry (ahem, Rose helped him, obviously, ahem).

It's just so weird…my brother's getting married! I never thought this day would come…and I certainly thought that James would get married first out of all three of us…but that shows my aptitude for Divination. James is about as near to the alter as I am and if Scorp and Rose keep this up…who knows when the next wedding will be…

Rose says their having problems. Says that he's being "churlish" (surly, boorish and rude) and that they've been fighting almost non-stop the past couple of days which is weird because they hardly ever fight. She's getting really annoyed apparently and she almost started crying when she was talking about it. I really hope they work it out and I just want to scream at her to talk to him about it, but I know it doesn't work like that.

Sarah, Layla and Alice were all really sympathetic to her. Sarah says that Ethan just ignores her when they fight and it drives her up the wall. Layla says that Albus can be a real meanie in the morning (this is true, I know cos I've lived with him) and Alice said that her husband Neil works out like crazy whenever he gets angry to help himself burn off the extra steam or something.

Derrick used to play Quidditch when he was angry. That's how I always knew when he was angry. See, this is what I hate about ending relationships. Now I know a bunch of pointless facts about him and he's not even a part of my life anymore. His favourite colour is gold, his favourite Quidditch team is Ireland, he plays Quidditch when he's angry, his birthday is November 18th…he likes pumpkin juice with his breakfast.

Stupid, pointless things that I'll never have any use for anymore!

Anyway, so I came home from Layla's with Rose and James and Josh were here (because they never go away) talking with Al and Hugo. Hugo was trying to get James and Josh to introduce him to Marigold Grimstel, a player on the Holyhead Harpies, but to no avail. They just kept saying "When you're older, mate."

We talked with them for a few minutes and they asked how my day at the office was and I answered accordingly (boring as hell) and Rose decided that this was the perfect time to tell them about Ryan Michelson.

She gave me this awful smirk just before she did it too.

Rose: No, Lily, tell us how the office really was.

Me: Really, Rose it was boring.

Rose: Even with a certain Ryan Michelson to keep you company? (with this innocent tone but troublemaking eyes)

Boys: Who the hell is Ryan Michelson?

(Okay, so maybe I exaggerated. But they still wanted to know who he was.)

Me: Oh, just some trainee.

Rose: Just some trainee who tells her to have a good day and winks at her!

Boys: (Swivel their heads to look at me).

Me: (Shrug.)

And that was how James and Josh decided to take it upon themselves to "drop in" sometime this week to meet Ryan Michelson do see how his "character shapes up".

Seriously.

Like I can't decide who I talk to by myself.

Plus, he's RYAN MICHELSON. He's not interested in me at all! I'm like jailbait. I still have a year left in Hogwarts and I'm not even 17 yet! He's got all those trainee girls interested in him!

The only good thing about Rose telling everyone about Ryan Michelson is that I kept catching Josh's eyes the whole rest of the night. Maybe he's finally seeing me in that way. Maybe, that bitch of a girlfriend of his, Kate, will be out of the picture.

Maybe not. I'm pretty sure he's still as in love with her as he was three months ago when they got together. Kate's beautiful. She's got this long, flowing blonde hair and pretty hazel eyes and she's the manager at Flourish & Blotts. She's really smart and knows so many things that it's ridiculous. She's not as smart as Rose, but you could ask her anything and she could probably point you in the right direction of where to find a book that might have the answer.

Stupid Kate.

Stupid Josh.

Stupid Rose.

Stupid everyone.

Now I'm going to be on edge all week waiting for James and Josh who have decided that they're going to surprise me.

I'll never know when it will happen, they say.

I suppose it will do something to liven up the work week. The only thing I have to look forward to is seeing Ryan Michelson and perhaps filing a few more case files.

Anyway, I have to go to bed or there's going to be no way that I'll wake up in the morning.

I'll keep you updated.

-Lily

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. Wow. Well. Yeah.**

**_Girl Behind the Curtain _is finished and I'm editing _Guarded _so I've been working on this story. Not sure how long this one will be yet...but I suppose we'll all see in due time. Anyway, thoughts on the chapter? Josh? Lily? Thoughts at all?**

**Hope you're having a happy new year (meant to tell you all that earlier, but I lost track of time and now it's almost the end of January!). **

**Let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**June 23—**

**Midday:** 34 days and counting…

And then it's MY BIRTHDAY!

Mum always says that I was Dad's early birthday present. I was born precisely four days before July 31st (Daddy's Birthday) on July 27th. I think that this just proves that I'm Daddy's favourite. James is such a mummy's boy, Al tends to favour Dad but he's a real sucker for Grandpa because Al like Muggle Studies so much and they spend their time discussing things like electrical socks or something like that.

So, I'm a little bit of a Daddy's girl. Whatever. It's not like I'm a spoiled brat or anything, being a Daddy's girl really only means that you can let your dad guilt trip you into anything. Take working at his office over your summer hols for example.

Anyway, it's been a while since I last wrote. Four days actually. I just sort of lost track of time and things at the office really picked up. Dad's working on this really intense case about a double murder and burning that some Muggle discovered and the whole office has been going bonkers. They're trying to decide who did it, constantly interviewing people and they don't have very many leads. It's really kind of tragic.

Those kind of things really make you wonder, you know? What would happen if I died? That kind of thing.

But enough of this morbid talk! I have loads to fill you in on and

**8:00 pm:** So just as I was about to settle down and fill you in on everything that has been going on (which I will now admit is not, in fact, loads because I may have embellished a bit earlier and my life is actually quite boring) but then I was distracted. By what you ask, and I tell you—not by what but by whom!

As in, Rose was over again today.

She was apparently tired of Scorpius acting all distant-like and decided instead to wreak havoc on my perfectly lovely day off by prattling off all these statistics about how couples who live together before they get married are more likely to get divorced. Apparently they have a more difficult time defining marriage and the sort.

At least, that's what she read in some article somewhere and now she's freaking out. Though, technically she and Scorpius aren't married (yet) so I don't see what she has to be freaking out a bout. I mean, eventually they're going to work this out. If not, I'm going to have to sit down with Scorpius and have some serious talk about what's going on. The poor bloke is complete rubbish at relationships. He even needed my help a few years back to get the balls to confess his undying love for Rose and that took a lot of work.

I have also noted that Josh and his girlfriend Kate are living together. I think I might just run this by him and see what he thinks about it. Things have gone pretty quickly between them. They've really had the whirlwind romance sort of relationship. They met each other six months ago and then boom! They were going out!

She's from some country that starts with a B, but I can't remember which one now. Bulgaria? Brazil? Belize? I think there's an 'l' in there somewhere too, now that I'm thinking about it. Anyway, Kate isn't even her birth name (her real name is some completely weird name with silent letters and such) but we all just call her Kate because we can actually pronounce it.

I have decided that I will open up previously stated question to the polls (my family who is now sitting around with me as I do my 'homework'….well, I had to tell them something.)

**9:30 pm:** All right. The opinions were as follows:

_James_: Who cares anyway? Marriage is for fools etc, etc. (Mum wass then heard muttering about how at this rate, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron will have grandkids before she does) but James continues: he doesn't plan on getting married anytime soon, not if he can help it, no sir. I pointed out that in the future he will be v. lonely if he's all alone and Albus and I have families of our own. He said he doesn't care and he will instead be 'fun Uncle James' kind of like Uncle Charlie to us. I believe that he will eat his words within the next six months. Some girl is going to find hip and trap him. I just know it.

_Mum_: It doesn't matter so long as the couple loves each other and communicates well. Love is all about communication and compromise.

_Dad_: Agrees with Mum. I feel that it must also be noted that Mum and Dad didn't live together before they got married so who knows if their opinion is actually valid.

_Albus:_ Layla and he don't live together, so he figures he's safe either way. Hurrah for being intelligent and charming and not living with his long-term girlfriend even though it makes it harder to get in her pants and he often has to complain to the people around him about his sexual frustrations! (okay, so he didn't say the last part)

_Josh_: He likes the idea that living together and getting married are synonymous. It makes the marriage aspect a bit more real because otherwise nothing changes in the relationship other than a ring around a finger.

This started us off on a whole new vein of conversation because we all knew he and Kate were living together. This is a transcript of what occurred:

Me: Wait, but aren't you living with Kate?

Josh: Well, yeah but that's different. (*uncomfortable shifting)

Me: (suspiciously) Um, how?

Everyone else: (listens with rapt attention)

Josh: Um…well…Kate and I…um…yeah. We're not going to get married.

Everyone else and me: (simultaneous faces of shock and awe)

Him: I thought you guys knew that. She needs a permanent residence for a visa.

My family: WHAT?

Josh: (uncomfortable again not to mention, blushing, which is the most adorable thing ever) Yeah…

James: (confused) Wait, man, you didn't tell anyone else?

Josh:….

Mum: (coughs) Sweetie, are you sure that—

Josh: It will be fine Mrs. Potter, really.

Everyone: (faces of skepticism and doubt)

[END TRANSCRIPT]

JOSH'S GIRLFRIEND ISN'T REALLY HIS GIRLFRIEND! What the heck? I feel like I've been lied to! Misguided! Deceived! Kate—the woman that he acts all lovey-dovey with whenever I'm around is basically just his flatmate!

My mind has been blown.

Hell, my whole world has been blown. I'm not sure if I will ever recover from this information. I don't think it's possible.

Must go now and let this newfound information sink in….

_Lily_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for my lateness! I can hardly believe it's been months since I've updated this story and when I finally updated the length was really lame! Sorry sorry! **

**But if I tell you it's my birthday will you review? (It really is, I swear!)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**June 27—**

**11:00:** I have the day off of work today! No more sitting behind the desk and looking pretty, occasionally filing things! I swear it got so boring this week that I brought a book with me to read. That's partially why I haven't updated in so long; I actually got caught up in the book. Rose lent it to me a while back, saying that it was really good, but I usually don't trust her opinion on books because her version of "really good" isn't exactly my definition.

It was a book about how a girl got her older brother's best friend to fall for her.

Is it a sign, perhaps? I mean, now that I know his "girlfriend" isn't actually his girlfriend! Oi vey.

Wait…does Rose know? Is that why she gave me that book? Does she know of my tiny, insignificant, crush (read: huge, embarrassingly real infatuation)? Rose was blessed with the powers of observation as a child, so I guess it might be _possible_ that she would observe that…

No. She doesn't know.

I'm being paranoid.

Right?

You know, now that I think of it, Josh and James never showed up to work this week. They said they were going to come in and check up on me and Ryan Michelson, but they never did. I bet they forgot, those idiots. I say that with the utmost love and affection, truly, but there's a reason those boys play Quidditch for a living. Oh, who am I kidding? Josh is reasonably intelligent. James is the only one whose intelligence is subpar. Or misused, really. James uses his intelligence and conniving abilities to get him out of things. Plus who would take time out of their exciting life with many Quidditch groupies to visit their little sister and their dad's office?

Why am I inventing excuses for him?

Not that I'm going to remind him that he forgot to come in. Because I'm definitely not doing that. If he and Ryan Michelson (my eye candy for the summer) never meet, I will be a happy girl.

I suppose I should get out a bed now. I've just been kind of lying here lazily. Plus, I have plans for today.

I say its time I go see the man I used to call my inevitable cousin-in-law. I think this is the longest time I've gone without seeing Scorpius and that needs to be remedied. We need to go get some ice cream so I can pull his ridiculously shaped head out of his arse and stop annoying my favourite cousin so they can get on with their relationship and I can be the godmother for some insanely cute strawberry blonde kidlets in the near future.

Not that I have been perusing little kids stores for clothing for Lily Jr. and Perseus.

But I totally have.

**23:21: ** If that wasn't emotionally draining, I don't know what is.

Scorpius is one of those guys that looks like a cocky arsehole, sounds like a cocky arsehole, but when you get him alone, isn't actually a cocky arsehole. He can be one of the sweetest guys I know. That's why Rose loves him so much—because he can be so loving and sweet. But, Merlin bless him, he's a complete and utter idiot. I swear.

The first thing I had to do was get his lazy arse out of bed. This proved to be much more difficult than I thought and ended up with me dumping a glass of ice cold water on his head, jumping on the bed and screaming 'rise and shine' at the top of my lungs. HE groaned, swore, and even tackled me, but eventually I got my way, and he woke up, bleary eyed and grumbling something about redheaded nuisances.

After I asked for the umpteenth time, he finally mumbled a barely intelligible answer about Rose being out to brunch with Layla for a girls' morning. So I pushed him in the shower, set out clothes for him, and then made myself at home in their living room, flipping through the books on their bookshelf and picking out a few to take home with me. They practically have a library in their living room.

When he was finally presentable, I forced him out the door and we apparated to Diagon Alley to pick up some ice cream whilst I figured out what the hell was going on with their relationship, as discreetly as possible. Discreet is my middle name, after all.

Me: So how's life?

Scorp: [rolls eyes sarcastically] Bloody brilliant.

Me: [taking a lick of my disastrously delicious three scoop cone] I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. What's new? Job good? Life good?

Scorp: [defensively] I could ask you the same thing. How are you doing about the Derrick thing?

Oh yes, my friend, he went there, the stubborn bastard. I wanted to kill him. That boy can be as bad as my brothers for Merlin's sake! And I was responsible for this man's happiness! We all know that if he hadn't come to me for help back in his sixth year, he and Rose would have take _forever_ to get together! But he had my help, and my plan, and they got together. Coincidence? But I didn't let him get to me.

Me: Fine. I have eye candy at the office. [wiggle my eyebrows] It would never go anywhere, and I get the feeling he's kind of a prick, but he's pretty to look at…

He winced and I chuckled.

Me: Hey, you asked.

Him: So that's it? You had a relationship that lasted years, and you guys broke up, and now you're just fine with it? You've just moved on and now you have 'eye candy at the office' to look forward to seeing every day? All that work to save your relationship and you just shrug and forget about it?

I would be lying if I said that a few tears didn't well up in my eyes. Somewhere deep down, I knew that he wasn't reacting that way about my relationship with Derrick specifically, but it still cut deep.

Me: [wounded] Of course not. I cried for weeks about Derrick, Scorp. And I was furious with him. But he left me for a muggle girl he met on holiday. He obviously didn't care about our relationship as much as I thought he did. But we're young, and we had a good run. I'll find someone else out there for me that cares as much for me as you care about Rose.

He looked away from me, and then I gave up all pretenses.

Me: What's going on with you and Rose, Scorp?

He looked about Diagon Alley and didn't answer me for a few minutes. When he finally did, he looked so forlorn I felt bad for him.

Scorpius: I can't see my future without her.

Me: [wait patiently for him to continue]

Scorpius: I can't see my future without her, and all we've been doing recently is fucking fighting. And I sound like one of her shite romance books, but all I can worry about is if she's going to leave me or something, and then I won't have anything. And then Al went off and proposed to Layla, and what if Rose expects me to do the same? And it's not that I haven't thought about it, and it's not that I didn't go to the bloody jewelry store with Al, and it's not even the fact that I was the one who thought about marriage first! It's about how Al went and asked Layla and she said yes, and what if I ask Rose and she just leaves? And so maybe I've been distancing myself from her, and maybe she's flipping the fuck out inside her head, and I know that but I can't do anything about it. And what if she leaves me?

I stared at him, openmouthed, probably looking like a complete idiot. He was throwing around the marriage idea before Al? He thinks Rose will leave him? Will these two idiots ever learn anything? They need to freaking communicate before I decide to throw one of them through a wall.

Me: You are an imbecile! [smacked him across the head] You know what you will do, Scorpius Malfoy? You will go home, light the candles, and make a nice dinner for your girlfriend, whom you love very much, and you will get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness for being so distant lately! You will get her flowers, you will tell her she's beautiful and you will grovel like you have never groveled before! And then, once you've made your point, and she forgives you, you have my permission to come groveling to me, asking me how to create the most perfect proposal that will blow Al's out of the water.

Then it was his turn to stare at me openmouthed.

Me: You got that, bucko?

Slowly, a smile started forming on his face, and he broke into a delighted beam. I recognized that look. It's an 'I've got an idea' look that usually appears on his face after a nice verbal bashing by yours truly.

Him: Yes, ma'am.

And we both stood up to go our separate ways, until he called me back.

Him: Oh and Lily, expect a few visitors at work next week. James and Josh might have mentioned a certain Ryan Michelson that we all need to check out. Your eye candy perhaps?

And then he disappeared. And it's not my fault that my stomach flipped when I heard Josh's name, I swear. It just happened. And it also reminded me that I really need to find out what's going on between him and Kate…

Damn karma. I verbally bash someone, and suddenly my entire overprotective clan of boys is planning on coming to work and glower at and intimidate my eye candy!

So, that's all that I have for today. But you can bet, that I'm already thinking up some ideas for The Most Epic Proposal Ever. And silently dreading work next week. Damn those boys.

Night for now!

Love,

_Lily, the designer of The Most Epic Proposal Ever_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh...hello there. How are you? Good? I'm glad. I hope you enjoy the next installment of My Older Brother's Best Mate...I know it's sort of a long time coming...please let me know you haven't forgotten or abandoned Lily and Josh/ Rose and Scorpius! I know they would all just be devastated if you had, not to mention, poor little me who deserves no one's sympathy for updating so late. And to think I used to be so good at this...**

**Anyway, if you want the playlist for this chapter, head over to my blog, link in my profile. Hope you're enjoying the developments. Any guesses on what the Epic Proposal will be?**

**Also, answer the poll on my profile page, if you care.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd **


	7. Chapter 7

**June 28**-

**21:47**: Merlin. Do you ever have those days when that start out terribly and then all of sudden, they just have this completely random turnaround and they turn out to be one of the most interesting days of your life, ever? Because, I seriously just had one of those. I mean, it started off bad. Really bad. Like, I-might-go-back-to-bed-or-fake-sick bad.

First off, I couldn't fall asleep last night. I knew I had to sleep, but for some reason, I just couldn't make myself fall asleep. I just kept tossing and turning ridiculously all night. All I know about when I finally was able to get some much needed rest, it was already light out. And I had to work today.

Mum burst in throwing open in my door and I felt like I had slept for maybe an hour (but that was being _very_ generous). It felt like I had just blinked, and then I was supposed to get ready. So I felt all slow and sluggish and zombie like all through my morning routines, and I could totally see the bags under my eyes when I was getting ready.

And I couldn't even bring myself to make myself look cute for Ryan Michelson today. Usually, I try to put at least _some_ effort into my appearance, but let's be honest anyway, Ryan Michelson is _my_ eye candy. He's hardly looking at me like that.

Mum shoved some coffee into my hands because I had complained to her about lack of sleep, and then I was out the door, whilst seriously considering grabbing a puking pastille or fainting fancy from my emergency supply and leaving work early. I doubted they would miss my filing expertise much; but the other receptionist that works with me, Julie, says that it's all about our presence. We're just there to make other people feel better. Just by being there we supposedly make things better.

Even if we look like pale, pasty freaks with huge bags under our eyes and a dead stare at the clock.

So I sat there for a little bit letting other people bask in my presence and feel better because of it. I filed two things and admired Ryan Michelson's bum as he strutted around the office, his testosterone level through the roof this morning. He kept flexing and winking at the girls. He even did some push ups just to "burn off some steam". We all know what that means. He didn't get any last night and has left over sexual energy.

Or, you know, he just really likes doing push ups. Whichever you prefer.

He was just strutting up to me, a determined look on his face as he no doubt wanted to ask me some stupid question like he's been used to doing lately (i.e.: Do you have any extra sugar?) when suddenly three large men appeared in the doorway.

My brother, his best mate, my other brother and my cousin-in-law-to-be had finally made their appearance.

I knew right then that Ryan Michelson had the worst timing in the history of history. What were the chances that he would be leaning up against the counter, readying himself to make small talk with me, when my band of protectors decided to randomly show up in the office?

Thus, I give you: The Special Guest Appearances of My Band of Protectors at the Office

James: [shooting Ryan Michelson the overprotective older brother look] Lilykins! Mum said that you needed caffeine today, and we, being the brilliant people we are thought we'd bring you some tea!

{Ryan Michelson begins shrinking away, apparently realising that this isn't the appropraite time to flirt with me}

Me: [still looking tired, I'm sure, but taking the beverage anyway]: Thanks guys.

Josh: [Noticing that Ryan Michelson is trying to inch away]: Hey mate. [insert manly nod here]

I took this opportunity to roll my eyes and ignore the fact that they are about to be bullying Ryan Michelson at any moment. Sometimes, your eye candy just isn't worth saving. Well, maybe if I were thinking straight, the outcome might have been a different outcome.

Scorpius: [goes for a handshake with Ryan Michelson]: You an auror in training?

Ryan: [turns on the charm]: Yeah, mate. It's pretty brilliant. There are some perks though. [winks at me]

I took this point to roll my eyes heavenward and hope to Merlin that Ryan Michelson was aware of what he had just started. That blundering idiot. I'm beginning to think that Ryan Michelson is only good for looking at, his brains certainly seem to be lacking. I take back my comment before, saying he realised this wasn't the time to be flirting with me.

Albus: [threateningly] Yeah?

Scorpius: Huh, not sure if I remember those _perks_ when I went through training.

Ryan Michelson: [grinning at me and continuing obliviously despite my look that I'm almost positive said 'STOP BEING A STUPID IMBECILE!'] You went through training to? Haven't seen you around the office.

Scorpius: [glaring] Decided it wasn't for me.

James: [faking friendliness] So what are the perks, eh? Maybe I should change professions.

Ryan Michelson: [nods to the group of aurors in training actually studiously working behind him] Well, the field's pretty exciting. The office work can be a bit dull, but it's not hard pulling you know? [shaking head emphatically] And Lily here can find anything for you, she's a real _help_.

I swear, I could have smacked him. But it looked like my band of protectors was about to do the same thing, so in my tiredness I decided to just let things play out.

James, Albus and Scorpius: [take protective stance].

Josh: [sees the boys and looks worriedly in my direction]

Me: [ignoring the boys and staring into Josh's eyes and swooning because his concerned look gives me the warm fuzzies]

James: Lils, why don't you go get Dad for me? And take Josh with you, yeah? I think Josh has a question for him.

I jumped out from behind the counter and watched Josh give James a long look that I couldn't quite decipher. It was some kind of mix between 'Are you sure you want to do this?' and 'Thank you for leaving me out of it] And then we started heading back as the three remaining boys moved in on Ryan Michelson like hunters stalking their prey.

I allowed myself one last look as we rounded the corner and then turned to Josh.

Me: What are they going to do?

Josh: [giving me that wonderful concerned look again] I imagine they want to scare him off you.

Me: [groaning] Great, just what I need. The one person who actually has the guts to talk to me from that group of lame aurors in training being scared away by my older brothers and future cousin-in-law.

Josh: [looking slightly sympathetic and uncomfortable] Sorry, Lily. But I can tell they just don't look of him. [slight pause] I don't really either.

He glanced the other way.

Me: I know, I know. He's a stupid imbecile. But he's pretty and the only actual source of conversation I have most days. If the boys do this, I'm going to become a social pariah and be forced to move to Bangladesh just to have people talk to me!

Josh: [chuckling]: You won't be a social pariah, Lils. Just get some proper sleep and maybe try to make conversation with _them_. [he said it as if it were a novel idea.

I harrumphed at his logic as we approached my Dad's closed office door. That was weird. My Dad's door was nearly always open. I noticed my Uncle Ron's office door was open so, we went next door to my Uncle Ron's office.

Me: Hey Uncle Ron. Is my Dad in a meeting or something? His office door is closed.

Uncle Ron looked up at me and Josh distractedly before nodding.

Uncle Ron: Yeah. [glances at clock]. Should be done in about five minutes though.

Me: K thanks, Uncle Ron.

Uncle Ron: Sure, you can just wait outside his office. It won't be long. James here, Josh? You two are inseparable.

Josh: [looking mildly uncomfortable] Er, yeah. He's just out in reception with Albus and Scorpius.

Uncle Ron: The whole lot, eh? Just visiting Lily?

Josh: [smiling at me] Yeah, we wanted to see her hard at work and James has a question for Mr. Potter, so we were sent on the mission to find him.

Uncle Ron: Sounds good. How's the team shaping up this year?

Josh: 'Bout as good as last year.

That was his modest way of saying "pretty damn good". But Josh would never say that; Josh is an amazingly, almost to the point of ridiculousness, nice guy.

Me: Okay, we'll go wait in the hall. See you at Friday night dinner, Uncle Ron?

Uncle Ron: I'll be there.

I waved and Josh filed out of the office behind me and we glanced at the still-closed door of my Dad's office before taking a seat in the chairs in the hallway. I broke the companionable silence between us with this comment:

Me: Why are you back here with me and not harassing Ryan Michelson with the boys?

Josh: [thinks a bit] James knows I'm rubbish at harassing people [chuckles] I start to feel the guilt about a minute in. Plus, I have a question to ask your Dad.

Long pause in the conversation, before:

Me: You're an amazing guy, you know?

I had been thinking about his modesty in my Uncle's office, how he was sitting here with me instead of out in the front room harassing Ryan Michelson with my brothers and Scorpius, how he was helping Kate be able to live here by opening up his flat to her.

Josh: [shrugging and blushing a bit adorably] I don't know about that.

I listed off my short least of reasons for his amazingness of the top of my head and then he _really_ turned red.

Josh: You're great too Lily. Putting up with blokes like Ryan Michelson, being nice to everyone and encompassing the very meaning of Hogwarts Golden Girl, helping out Rose and Scorpius simply because you want them to be happy.

I made a face.

Me: They're just being stupid. They're meant to be together and they need to get over their communication problems anyways.

Josh: [looking at me intently] That's what's great about you. You tell people your opinion, you let them know what you think about them and you aren't afraid to say what you think.

Me: Don't you?

Him: [uncomfortably]: Not really. I'm worried I'll offend someone.

Me: That's ridiculous! You shouldn't not tell people your opinions because you're afraid they'll think badly of you because of them! They'll get over it! And if they don't, then they weren't your friends anyway. I mean, I understand not telling some stranger off the street your deepest, darkest secrets or your view on the Minister, or whatever, but at least you should be able to tell your mates!

Him: I tell James a lot, I guess.

Then, I got a magnificently brilliant idea.

Me: You know what? Once a week, you have to tell me your opinion on something. I promise not to judge you or hate you because of them. I won't promise that we won't get involved in a friendly debate if we disagree or something, but there should be more than one person in the world you can tell your opinions to!

Him: [shocked] Um, really?

Me: Ye-

Just then, my Dad's door opened and some guy I never saw before in my life exited, looking a bit angry. My Dad just looked exhausted before he saw me and Josh and smiled at us.

Dad: Lily, Josh. What's going on?

Me: James was being lazy and didn't want to go find you so I showed Josh back to your office, but Uncle Ron said you had someone in there, so we waited out here. Josh has a question for you; James, Albus and Scorpius are out in the front room, so I'm going to make sure that they didn't burn the desk or kill someone, or something.

I left Dad with Josh and hurried to the front to make sure that Ryan Michelson was still alive.

End of The Special Guest Appearances of My Band of Protectors at the Office.

My hand is like freakishly cramping up right now, so I'm going to stop there and just summarise what happened after that.

I went out and found Ryan Michelson back with the other aurors in training and James, Albus and Scorpius lounging on my counter comfortably, looking like cats that had just swallowed delicious yellowy canaries.

They wouldn't tell me what they said to Ryan Michelson, but Ryan Michelson wouldn't make eye contact with for the remainder of the time that the band of protectors remained in the office.

Josh and my Dad came out about ten minutes after I left them. They both had smiles that made me think that they too had accomplished something during their talk.

But the GOOD news: Josh said this as they were leaving: "I'd like to tell you things. Friday night dinner?"

Eep! He wants to tell me what he thinks about things! So what if it's like forever away from now (five days)!

On the down side, I still have no idea what to do for the Most Epic Proposal Ever. I don't think I really knew what I was getting myself into when I said I would help Scorpius. I'm going to have to do some research.

Anyway, it's late, and I don't want a repeat of this morning, so I'm going to go now.

Love,

_Lily, The Soon-to-be confidant of Josh Dawson!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, would you look at that! I actually updated promptly! Do I get some love for that? I hope you enjoyed this next installment, and for those of you who care, the playlist for the chapter will be up on my blog!**

**As always, let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	8. Chapter 8

July 1—

17:00: I have figured it out! It really is The Most Perfect Proposal. Ever. And because I am such an incredibly kind, loving, person, I must share it with the world, just out of the pure goodness of my being. Anyway, I will outline it here so that I can soon show Scorp and he can finally get to work on redeeming himself for acting like a rat bastard as of late.

The Most Epic Proposal Ever (patent pending) by Lily Potter can be reproduced in many different circumstances for many different couples.

**The Most Epic Proposal EVER:**

_In order to perform this masterpiece, you will need:_

_One pensieve_

_One thousand marigolds_

_A beautiful rose gold engagement ring with exquisite detailing_

_One copy of Pride and Prejudice_

_And, finally,_

_One Scorpius and one Rose _

Okay, so maybe it doesn't work for every couple. But perhaps I could figure out a more basic proposal that could be modified for every couple. I'll work on it. Anywhoozle…I'll keep going.

Essentially, this is what happens: thank Merlin that Scorp keeps a pensieve because that takes out a lot of the hard work that goes into picking out his perfect favourite memories of Rose. And thus, the real work begins:

_Step 1: Catch Rose at a __good__ time, when she is happy. Avoid mornings, when she is on her moon cycle, or when she has likely recently been in contact with her boss. If you don't catch her at a good time, you might as well wait for a different day altogether. You really don't want to have a screaming match on your hands the day you are trying to propose to her, for Merlin's sake._

_Step 2: Prepare a nice meal. Lunch, dinner (stay away from breakfast, as that could be associated with morning—but brunch is acceptable). Remember, as I'm sure you do that Rose is slightly allergic to walnuts, so avoid those at all costs. And whatever you do make sure there is chocolate on chocolate on chocolate. You really can't go wrong with chocolate. Unless it has walnuts in it…_

_Step 3: Enjoy the meal—and have fun, light conversation. NO DEBATES no matter how many times she may try to bait you throughout the meal. And you know she will. Please try this once to, as you undoubtedly will, when you give up and actually take the bait, keep it friendly. Let her win. No, then she'll know something is up. I don't know. Just try for me, okay/ Try to keep it light and fun._

_Step 4: Casually move the conversation to the study, where the Pride and Prejudice sits on the desk. Do not lead her to suspect something, though Rose is incredibly intelligent, so she inevitably will. This book, Pride and Prejudice, will remind you, oh so conveniently of the memory of her giving you the book, which will lead you to Step 5…._

_Step 5: Use the conveniently located pensieve near the two of you to show her the fond memories of your relationship. Make sure to show her all of your favorite ones, whether it be something as significant as your first kiss or something as simple as you seeing her without make up and still firmly believing that she is so incredibly beautiful (she will love that, guaranteed, even if she thinks its cheesy)._

_Step 6: When you finally resurface from the past, get down on one knee and get that ring out, baby, you're officially PROPOSING TO YOUR LONG TERM GIRLFRIEND. It's best to rehearse what you say, or at least have a general idea of what you are going to say before you say it. Then you don't stutter nearly as much. A little stuttering to show nervousness is endearing, but too much could make her believe that you're second-guessing yourself. Believe me, you don't want that happening._

_Step 7: When (yes, I said when, NOT if, but WHEN) she says yes, summon the one thousand marigolds that she had previously mentioned in passing conversation should be present at any proposal, and make sure that they float down from the ceiling heavenly—you may want to practice this as well. Just to make sure you get it right._

_Step 8: Well, I'm sure you can figure out what happens next for yourself…_

And thus concludes the most epic proposal ever. It shall certainly be one to remember. I might even get credit for it at some point. Who knows?

Wow. Now that that's finally done—of course, I still have to tell Scorpius at some point, but for the most part it's done. It seriously took me forever to actually finalise and come up with every single part of the plan. It's much more difficult planning a proposal than I had originally thought. It was a mere stroke of luck that I had remembered Rose's drunken ramblings when she had told me that one thousand marigolds were absolutely, positively necessary for any proposal.

But anyway, as I was saying, now that the chore of creating a proposal is out of the way I can feel free to focus on whatever Josh may say to me tomorrow. What thoughts and opinions have been running through his head, yet left unsaid?

But I can't focus on that now. I'll drive myself mental and anyway, I have to go see a Puddlemere United game tonight. It's Daddy-Daughter Bonding time and though neither of us exactly support Puddlemere United, Dad gets free tickets from his old school friend so we go just to enjoy the game and catch up a little bit.

It's something to get my mind off of Josh, at least. I wonder what he asked Dad the other day at the auror's office; I wonder what he's doing right now. I wonder if he's wondering about me….

No. I'm done. I will keep myself in suspense until he can talk to me himself. Merlin, I really am going mental. What the hell is Josh Dawson doing to me? If I thought I was xuoiojoxiuoqoiuaaasxoiuweroiu before, well then I really am now. And all he wants to do is talk to me! What if, like in my dreams, he eventually wants more?

This obsession has to end. Right? It just has to. It's simply because I'm only just recently over Derrick. And maybe his thoughts won't be that interesting. Maybe he's actually an incredibly dull thinker. With incredibly dull thoughts.

Merlin, I'm in deep.

But really, I have to go now. Dad is calling me from downstairs.

Sincerely,

_Lily, the designer of the Most Epic Proposal Ever_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I know it's been awhile. See my profile for more information. But anyway, let me know what you think, as always. And I promise (really, really) this time to really try to update at least semi-frequently. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**July 4—**

**01:34: **Oh my Merlin. I just…don't even…how do I….

Jeez…I'm even writing and I'm babbling! Not that I have ever had a babbling problem before in my life. In fact, I'm a completely babble-free person in general. Nope, no babbling to be done here. Absolutely no babbling. You know, babbling becomes stranger and stranger the more often you say it. Bab-bl-ing. Bab-b-ling. Or write it. Why does babbling have two bs in it anyway? What is the function of the second b? It's not like we pronounce it when we say the word babbling. In fact, it's not like we say the word babbling much in any conversation anyway. Who even uses the word babbling anymore? It's so outdated. People should just use….blabbering. Okay, so it's not that different. I'll ask Rose for a sufficient substitute for the word babbling.

Well, either that or I'll just make a word up. I'm good at that.

You want to know something I'm not so good at?

Really?

Are you sure?

This is your last chance to turn back!

Being Josh Dawson's confidant.

Merlin, I was so excited for it. Seriously. I was like, well my earlier entries probably give away just how excited I was for it. Anyway I'll start from the beginning to clue you in, but believe me, it's not pretty. In fact, it's pretty ugly. Very ugly.

So James and Josh came over for dinner tonight, just like Josh said they would. I guess I had kind of expected Josh and I to eat dinner alone. When he mentioned grabbing dinner Friday night the other day, I wasn't exactly picturing my entire family sitting around the table, with Josh smack dab in the center of the chaos, giving me barely any chances to even talk to him.

Then, after dinner, mum gave me the perfect opportunity.

Mum: Lily, Josh, why don't you two do the dishes?

Me: [Pretending to complain because that's what's expected of me] But Muuuuum! James never does anything!

James: [Smirking happily] Mum loves me best, Lil.

Mum: [Sighing] No, James is going to help your father clean out the garage.

James: But what about Albus?!

Dad: [Beginning to clear the plates off the table for us] Al is going over to the Longbottom's now, remember? He has to spend some time with the in-laws before the wedding.

Side rant: Dad is so super stoked that Al is getting married. Seriously. I think he was worried that none of his children would ever get married. Don't get me wrong; to he'd be perfectly okay with that, if that was what made us happy. But James is kind of worrying him at the moment.

Al: [I just know that he was silently laughing at all of us] Yeah, I should actually be going now. I'll be back later to say goodnight!

Al stepped in the fireplace and disappeared with a green flash.

Me: Can we at least use magic to do the dishes mum?

I tried to use my puppy dog eyes, innocent look that totally would have worked on Dad, but it didn't work.

Mum: You're not of age yet, Lily.

Me: But Muuuum, it's 23 days from now! It's not like it's that long form now. No one will have to know!

But Dad intervened.

Dad: Lil, do what your mum says, sweetheart.

I sighed in resignation and my Dad, being the amazing man he is, cleared the table for us before he and James went off to the garage to clear out all of our old junk. They actually ended up finding some pretty cool things in there too, but more on that later.

Mum was off in her study and Josh and I now had the perfect opportunity to be each other's confidants. It couldn't have been better if we had planned it. For awhile we just stood in silence as he washed and I dried and put away—without magic. Seriously, the 23 days are KILLING ME. Then, I tried to talk.

Me: Sorry about making you do this by hand.

Josh: I don't mind. My mum doesn't like me doing magic at home, so whenever I visit I do the dishes by hand there too.

Me: Urgh. I'm sorry. That sounds awful! I can't wait until I turn seventeen [at this point I started flinging around the plate that I was drying and it dropped and shattered because I am amazingly talented like that.]

Josh looked around really quickly and muttered a spell and the plate was returned to its original state.

Me: See? If I were 17 I could have fixed that just now.

Josh just smiled at me, and his warm chocolatey eyes made me want to melt of gooiness. That man can smile, dear god.

Josh: Do you even know the spell that would fix the broken plate?

Me: Pshh….no…but if I were 17 I would!

Josh: So in 23 days, you're going to learn all the spells that you'll ever need in life?

Me:….

Josh: [smirking now] Thought so. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up Lil, my last year at Hogwarts was the best. And it had nothing to do with winning a bet against James.

Me: [Giggling] Did he ever find out that you may have had a little help with that? [I even through in a wink for the heck of it]

Josh: [chuckling] Nah. I think I'll just keep that one to myself. I owe you one though.

Me: Well you've done a few things for me, so we'll call it even.

See, everything is going great at this point, right? It's kind of a subtle flirty, but the way he was smiling—whew! It could make a girl weak at the knees, well, me at least. So we were being all flirty and doing the dishes and that's when it all went to hell in a hand basket. It went a little something like this…

Me: So I was thinking about cutting my hair. Do you think I should?

I know, I know, totally lame, but, I had to start having him share his opinions sometime and this seemed like the easiest way to do it.

Josh: Um, uh, sure, yeah, I guess, if you want. I mean, um, don't you usually ask Rose about this sort of thing?

Me: [laughing at him] Josh! Jeez! I just asked your opinion. You tell me what you think, I take it into consideration and then I either decide to ignore it or deem it as actual usable information and heed your advice.

Josh: [Looking uncomfortable] Well, I dunno. I like your hair as it is.

And that was when I kind of….set my hair on fire…

I know, what the hell? Oh Josh was a totally sweetheart about it, sure. He doused my hair with water from the sink, which was, while disgusting, completely necessary and he really tried to make sure that I was okay. It was just the ends of my hair anyway, but I got a quicker than necessary trim to say the least.

OH MY GOD, WHO AM I KIDDING? IT WAS SO MORTIFYING. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I MANAGED TO DO IT. Though now that I think about it, may have had something to do with my wand that I had managed to take from the place where Mum and Dad hid it and stuffed up my sleeve sneakily.

Mum of course, rushed in after she heard my screams, with Dad and James trailing behind her. She eventually just used to her wand to clean the dishes, after trimming off my singed ends, and it was only after the whole debacle was over that James starting laughing hysterically and lifted his hands, which showed the camera.

There is photographic evidence of this horrifying event.

I'm going to get James back for this, I swear it.

Then he and Josh left soon after.

So, the only opinion that I actually got out of Josh was this, pretty much word for word "Well, I dunno, I like your hair as it is."

I. Am. The. Worst. Confidant. Ever.

Josh didn't even look my way again after the incident and before he and James left. If I ever even thought there was a possibility that we could be going somewhere, well that's all gone to hell.

Wait—is someone at the door?

* * *

><p><strong>3:43<strong>: Oh, Merlin. I can't do anything right.

Seriously. I made up this epic proposal, and it all went to hell!

My parents might have been the teensiest bit wary when they saw a platinum blond twenty something stepping out of the fireplace, disheveled and angry, asking to speak to me. Though to be completely honest, I'm not sure what my parents were doing in the sitting room at one in the morning….

But anyway, they must have seen the way he looked completely desperate and they knew I was still up anyway and so they let him talk to me. And….well…the whole proposal thing didn't exactly go as planned. At all.

He barely even got to start talking to her alone when they starting fighting about…I think he said socks but it completely baffles me as to how they could fight over something as silly as socks. But anyway, they started fighting and he got really angry and started yelling about how she had completely ruined the evening and she was all "what did you have any big plans besides sitting around like a bum like you always do?" and he was all "I was going to propose to you, you small-minded bint!"

And it was pretty much all downhill from there.

Rose was all "don't you know me at all? You're so stupid, I want a low-key proposal!"

And Scorp was all, "But you said that thing about the thousand marigolds!"

And Rose said, "I was being sarcastic! Do you ever even listen to me at all?!"

And Scorp replied with "Well, Lily reminded me about it! She helped me come up with the plan!"

Which, let's be honest was pretty stupid of him. Your fiancé does not need to know that you went to her little cousin for help to figure out how to propose (hello, your fiancé is the love of your life, and you should know how to propose to her!).

So Rose went on warpath "You wen to Lily! [blah, blah, blah] Every time we have relationship problems you always run to Lily! While why don't you just marry her, then! [blah, blah, blah] Merlin I can't even stand you!"

And now Scorp is sleeping on our couch.

I feel so awful about it! Poor Scorp is sleeping on the couch downstairs all because I made up what was supposed to be the most epic proposal and it all went to hell. But Scorp and Rose are made for each other! They love each other—they have ever since they were teenagers! I'll have to go talk to Rose tomorrow.

So, all in all, a fairly destructive day. Singed my hair, embarrassed myself in front of Josh (again), was a terrible confidant for Josh, and screwed up Rose and Scorp's relationship even more than it was in the first place.

Never let it be said that I don't have a way with people and relationships.

Oh, who am I kidding? I used to be so good at relationships! People looked to me for help and I actually helped them! I helped get Rose and Scorp together in the first place, I even gave Al the confidence to finally make a move on Layla, and Derrick…well, Derrick and I were together for years.

And now I'm single, turned to mush by my older brother's best mate who is so incredibly out of my league and apparently destroying relationships left and right. I just hope Al and Layla aren't next. Shitballs—I hope I didn't just jinx them…I really need to stop before something seriously bad happens. Good night!

Sincerely,

_Lily, the Screw-up._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated promptly! Ha! I hope you guys get used to it! :) As always, let me know what you think. Was anyone expecting the R/S fight? I'm a bit curious. I'm not sure how long this story will be, so I'm just going to see how it goes, but there's still a good few chapters yet! Enjoy!**

**~wwccd**


	10. Chapter 10

**July 5—**

**22:05 **Okay, I give up. I want to go back to school.

Rose came into the auror office today and told me off at work! Oooh, I'm just so mad! What on earth gave her the right to do that? I was just sitting there, like I always do and she just barged in and…ugh! She kept on yelling at me that I should stay away from Scorpius and that I must be jealous of her great relationship because mine crumbled into dust.

She's not all that! Just because she's older than I am she thinks she knows everything and she just doesn't! She doesn't know my life! And you know what? I'm not sorry that her would be fiancé comes to me for advice! It's not my fault that I'm more understanding than she is!

And she should know by now that I'm not interested in Scorp in that way! She knows nothing about her boyfriend or me if she is jealous of us! Clearly. I mean you would think that because we are family, she would be able to understand where I'm coming from! I am just so done. This is what I'm talking about when I say that sometimes a little distance form the fam is good. Because at school I miss them dearly, but I can get away from them all the same.

And I just know that all the aunts and uncles are going to get into it too. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron will tell mum and dad and then _I'll _have to apologise for pissing Rose off even though I did absolutely nothing! Scorp and Rose are the ones having the relationship problems, it's not my fault that they put me in the middle of it! I just love them both and want them to work it out, but I'm not the one that should be blamed when it all goes to shit. Stupid Rose. Ruining my day.

I literally started crying when she yelled at me. At least she had the courtesy to take me into the back copy room before she railed me. She was all "Just stay away from me!" And….it really hurt. We have always been close, kind of like sisters. I always looked up to her when I was younger, Rose is a great role model. But this is just not cool. And that's why my emotions got the best of me. Because we're family, practically sisters and there she was yelling at me for something completely beyond my control!

She stormed out, and I just sat there crying. And then Josh showed up, because my life must be completely ridiculous. He had paperwork to hand into someone because guess what? He's considering becoming an auror! As if I don't worry about him enough when he's on the Quidditch pitch, now he's considering becoming an auror to "do more with his life". That's why he came in and talked to dad a few weeks ago.

So he showed up to turn in his paperwork and heard my sobs from the back room, which is super embarrassing because that means all the little auror-trainees must have as well, though they've kept pretty quiet these past few days. Ryan Michelson has yet to approach the desk for useless things.

TRANSCRIPT of the Conversation between Josh and me:

Josh: [kneeling down beside me, as I curled into a ball on the floor] Lily?

Me: [sob, sob, sob]

Josh: Lil? Are you okay?

Me: [shaking my head and curling into his side]

Him: [hesitantly wrapping his arms around me reassuringly]

Me: [after a few minutes, crying had subsided] Sorry.

Him: It's okay, Lil. Are you sure you're all right? [His chocolate-y, gooey, warm eyes looking at me concernedly]

Me: [sniffling and wiping tears from my face] Rose just came in and yelled at me. Apparently I'm supposed to stay away from Scorp for an undesignated period of time because I'm to blame for all their relationship issues.

Josh: [staring at me, dumbfounded, as I continued to rant]

Me: and apparently I'm jealous of her relationship because mine went to shit and Scorp and I talk way too much and that I must be interested in him, which is completely ridiculous because I'm interested in—I mean, of course I think of Scorpius more as an older brother than anything else and I know that's how he thinks of me—

Josh: [chuckling lightly] He thinks of you like an older brother?

Me: [suddenly seeing the hilarity of what I just said, giggling] of course not! I meant that he thinks of me like a little sister. [I sigh] I was just trying to help but I ended up screwing everything up!

Josh: [looking confused] Um…do you mind filling me in a bit?

Me: Oh, right! I forgot I didn't ell you all of it. Merlin, you must be confused. [I filled him in on the gist of what happened] So what do you think I should do.

Josh: [contemplatively quiet as I can now see his face since I moved out of his arms during the telling of the saga, but we're still continuing to sit on the floor, which was probably not very professional of me but Julie was up front too, taking care of the professional stuff for both of us] I think you guys should just give yourselves a little space from each other. Calm down a bit.

Me: [giving him a face that probably said "that's all you got for me?"]

Josh: I mean, you and Rose are really close. And you're family. You will work it out, but for now, giver her space. She's obviously freaking out about her relationship with Scorpius and you're just conveniently there to blame. But it might help to apologise to her after you've had some time to cool off.

Me: [Giving him an incredulous look]

Him: Look, you might be a bit too involved in their relationship. I'm not saying its your fault, or anyone's fault really, it just is. But, it would help to mend fences a little bit by saying that you are sorry for getting entangled in her relationship.

Me: But they brought me into it in the first place.

Him: [he just gave me this piercing look] Lils, sometimes you have to be the first one to apologise. It sucks, and you may not think it is right, but part of having a relationship of any kind is being able to swallow your pride and apologise first, even if you don't think you're in the wrong. If someone is worth it, which I think Rose is, sometimes you have to be the better person.

Me: Jeez, way to make me feel like crap. [In a totally joking way]

Him: Oh, Lil, I didn't mean—

I decided to cut him off before he got self-deprecating and began to feel awful about himself.

Me: Josh, I just needed some perspective. Seriously, thanks. I let my emotions get the best of me; I really do appreciate your opinion. I felt like such a crap confidant the other night.

Josh: [now looking uncomfortable]

Me: [finally realising that he wasn't supposed to be here in the first place] Wait a second…what are you doing here? Don't you have practice or something?

Josh: Oh, I just had some paperwork to hand into your dad [lifting up an envelope]

Me: What kind of paperwork?

Him: [hesitating]

Me: Oh, come on, I just spilled my guts to you!

Josh: I'm thinking of becoming an auror…

Me: What?! But you love playing quidditch!

Josh: Yeah…but…I don't know. I just feel like I should be doing something more meaningful with my life. I don't know. Whenever my dad asks what I do for a living he just seems so disappointed in me that I'm a professional athlete.

Me: Do you want to be an auror?

Josh: I've always considered it, but I was good friends with James and we got recruited together and…I don't know. I'm just considering it.

Me: Jeez, Josh. I worry about you enough on the quidditch pitch! I'd worry about you ten times more out in the field. But if it's what you really want to do, don't let anyone stop you!

Josh: You worry about me on the quidditch pitch?

Me: Of course! Merlin, you and James are vicious out there, it's scary! Do you know how many quidditch injuries happen during the year? I'd be crazy to think that you two are safe out there!

Josh: You don't have to worry about us, Lil.

Me: It's not something I can just turn off…you guys have been around for the majority of my life, I want you there for the rest of it too.

Josh: [blushing] Aww, Lil.

Me: don't get all mushy-gushy on me! Go turn in your paperwork, I should get to the front desk again instead of leaving Julie out there by herself.

Julie: [from a distance] it's slow out here; don't worry about it.

Me: [rolling my eyes] but seriously, go. I've held you up long enough.

And then I hugged him, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach as I watched my older brother's best mate head to my father's office to turn in his auror application.

Julie gave me a knowing look as I returned to the desk but I ignored her.

END TRANSCRIPT

Okay, my hand is seriously cramping, but I swear I will update again soon. At least now I got a real opinion out of Josh, I can now safely call myself his confident. Talk more later!

_-Lily, Josh Dawson's confidant_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it is a little late but life got super busy here on my end! But I promise I didn't forget about this story or any of my other stories. In fact, I should be updating again pretty soon. As always, let me know what you guys think! I had to listen to some hardcore screamo music to get mad enough to write Lily's beginning rant...**

**~wwccd**


End file.
